1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a device for mounting a machine or other apparatus to a ship, and more particularly, to a releasable deck mount for straps on shipboard printers.
2. Description of Related Art
The features of the present disclosure are useful for any machine that is required to be stabilized on a surface, for example, printing machines, such as, electrophotographic printing machines.
In the process of electrostatic printing, a photoconductive or dielectric surface is charged to substantially uniform potential. Conventionally, in such systems, a latent image charge pattern is formed on these uniformly charged photoconductive or dielectric members. This records an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive surface corresponding to the informational areas contained within an original document. Thereafter, a marking material s, such as, toner particles is transported onto contact with the electrostatic latent image in a region known as the development zone. Toner particles are attracted from a magnetic roller to the latent image. The resultant toner powder image is then transferred from the photoconductive surface to a copy sheet and permanently affixed thereto. The foregoing generally describes a typical mono-color single component development electrophotographic printing machine and each station performs the exacting activity of precise charging, development, fusing, alignment and the like. If any of these stations, even one, is not precisely functioning or is in misregistration due to ship vibration, the entire electrostatic marking system will be adversely affected.
Heretofore, printers have been vibration or shock mounted on ships in multiple ways, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,560,313; 5,890,695; and 6,015,131 which are included herein by reference to the extent necessary to practice the present disclosure. However, current U.S. Navy requirements prevent vibration isolation frames from being used to secure webbing and straps around shipboard printers and copiers in “Battle Stations” modes. A separate mounting is now required for the strapping tie downs. Further requirements stipulate that the strapping tie downs can not be a tripping hazard.